Return of the Maelstrom
by Dmdarts
Summary: After finding out who his parents were by accident Naruto set's out to become as powerful as he can. Witness the Return of the Maelstrom.
1. Chapter 1

**Return of the **

**Maelstrom**

_**I do not own anything in relation to Naruto.**_

_**Seven Years After the Kyuubi Attack on Konoha**_

Naruto sat in the corner of his dank room with his knees drawn up to his chest eyes streaming with tears. The man who he had called "Oji-san" and had looked up had lied to him. One of the only handful of people who he thought actually liked him and thought of as family. He thought back to what he had found out.

_Falshback_

_Naruto had managed to dodge the ANBU guards of the Hokage tower and he got into the room. Looking around for his "Oji-san" he didn't see him. For as long as he could remembered he had wanted to become Hokage in his mind the main reason to be Hokage was he had lots of friends and everyone looked up to and admired him that was what Naruto wanted……. he had never understood why no one wanted to be his friend the only people who he had was "Oji-san, Anko-chan, Neko-chan, Kurenai-chan, Inu-san, Teuchi-ojisan and Ayame-chan"._

_Kurenai-chan and Anko-chan had even taught him how to read and to write. But even thought he had them he wanted friends at least around his age but still he was thankful for the friends he had. But still one thing continued to plague him he never knew his parents he didn't even have any memories of them, he had asked, pleaded and cried to "oji-san" to tell him who his parents were but he never told him, he wanted so much to know about them to know if they had at least loved him._

_Now he was in the Hokage's office alone waiting for his Oji-san, tomorrow was his birthday and he wanted to know if he had gotten any presents. After sitting still for about two minutes he couldn't help but fell bored. Looking around the office for a good minute for any secret present hiding places the four pictures on the wall caught his attention. They were the pictures of the previous Hokage's._

_He pushed the chair towards the wall and hopped onto it to inspect the pictures closer. Starting at the first one he saw Hashirama Senju the First Hokage one of the most powerful shinobe of his time and a ninja renowned for his Wood release ninjutsu and battle prowess._

_The second picture was of the Second Hokage Hashirama's brother Tobirama Senju also one of the greatest shinobe of his era. He was most renouned for his god-like affinity for water being able to pull water from the very air around them. As mush as he was renouned for his water ninjutsu skills he was also known for his Kenjutsu along with the sword that he had wielded the legendary Raijin-no-ken._

_The next one after him was the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hizuren. He chuckled when he saw oji-san's name " Oji-san sure looks younger back then" he mused. But he knew even thought he was old oji-san was known as the "God of Shinobi", he was given the title because of the massive amount of ninjutsu he was said to have known, he was also a master tactician and strategist._

_He then came to the fourth and last picture on the wall. The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze the man he looked up to and admired every since he had heard stories of him from his battles in the Third Great Shinobi war to his Legendary defeat of the demon the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune. He was said to be a master in the art if Fuin-jutsu or the sealing arts. And he was also known by the name that the ninja's of the hidden rock had given him "Konoha's Yellow Flash" a testament to one of his most powerful techniques the "Hiraishin" of the Flying Thunder God technique a jutsu said to be able to make him move at the speed of light._

_As he stared at the picture for a full minute going over every detail of the picture when he noticed something. He saw his own faint reflection against the picture and he noticed something that completely startled him his reflection and the picture looked eerily similar. Could the Yondaime be related to him?._

_Naruto was practically bursting with excitement could his idol be some sort of family member that oji-san had forgotten to mention somehow?. He raised his hand to the picture and traced over the Yondaime's face as he stretched to reach the picture the chair lurched forward making his finger drag across the wooden frame of the picture._

_This caused a cut and said finger caused by the smooth edge of the picture frame letting a few drops of blood to fall against the picture frame immediately a seal array appeared on the frame and with a poof of smoke the picture swung forward to reveal a hollowed out space behind the picture revealing three scrolls and a leather bound book that had a seal lock on the front._

_Looking at the scrolls and the book he felt as though the smaller scroll was calling him, it was like this little pull in the back of his mind, so he reached towards it._

_He figured that it was the same as the picture and smeared a small amount of blood on the seal and with a poof of smoke two letters appeared folded up both addressed to him. Unraveling the one closest to him he began to read._

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you are reading this then you're old enough to understand what I'm about to say. My mane is Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage and more importantly you father. I cannot write a lot. The Kyuubi is currently heading towards Konoha. I ……….. I have no choice my son but to seal the beast within you my son. I beg your forgiveness for doing this but I cannot ask anyone else to do these only someone of my own flesh and blood. I regret that I won't be there for your first walk, speech and when you become a ninja. I'm sorry but I don't think your mother will be able to make it she also wrote you a letter it's sealed along with this. There are also our technique scrolls that we left to you, the both have training regimens to follow to keep fit and in order to do certain techniques. Again my son I beg you forgiveness and hope that the village sees you as they should the hero that saved them from Kyuubi. Your Father,_

_Minato Namikaze._

_Naruto's eyes were teaming with tears his own father….. his own father had sealed the Kyuubi into him causing the entire village save a certain few to hate him as though he was the beast itself making him the village pariah._

_As the tears were streaming down his face he let out an empty chuckle "a sacrifice for the village only to be scorned, hated and ignored" he whispered. But even though he hated what had happened he understood his father's reasoning. "Who else to trust but his own flesh and blood" he mused._

_Wiping the tears from his eyes he turned to the other letter… his mother's letter as he unfolded it noticed that is was dotted with smudges……….. The smudges he realized were tears._

_Dear Naru-chan,_

_My name is Kushina Uzumaki and your mother. I…… I waited so long just to see you and to hold you in my arms and now I have to be taken away from you , I don't know if a did something to anger Kami in my life or some previous life to have her take me away from you. I hope you can forgive me Naru-chan forgive me for not being there. It hurts so much to know that I won't be able…………. That I won't be able to be there for you to see you grow up to see you get married and to see my grandbabies (you better have a lot). To not be there for your birthday and to experience everything that you go through with you._

_I had put so much effort into those training schedule and the jutsus on the scrolls. I…….. was hoping that we could have done them together when you had gotten older but it seems that you will just have to learn them yourself. It's……… it's nearly time for me to go Naru-chan but before I go one last piece of advice._

_You don't have to be in Konoha to be great I know my share of hardships so I know what I'm talking about when I say that I don't have as much faith in the villager's as you father that they will accept you but the main thing is you don't have to stay you can explore the world learn new things become what to want to become. I know the hardships and suffering that one can endure in life so son my one request to you is to live your life to the fullest and never give up until the end even if you have to leave this village to do so._

_This is good bye my son, I've left my diary along with some of the picture that I had if you decide to leave I ask that you visit the Land of the Whirlpools. Good luck and good bye my son._

_Your Mother,_

_Kushina Uzumaki._

_He looked at the letter silently for a moment then folded it up he collected the twoo scrolls and the book and shoved them into his pockets. After replacing everything in the office the way that is was before he left headed towards his apartment._

_Flashback End_

Still in the corner he pulled out his mother's diary and took out a picture of his father and his mother while his mom was still pregnant with him he ran his fingers over their face the parent that he had never knew the ones that he had yearned for so long.

While doing this Naruto made up his mind he knew………… he knew that the people in the village would do their outmost best to prevent him from becoming a great ninja so that left only one thing he was going to leave the village and he was going to do so with a bang.

It was around two in the morning of October the tenth when an explosion rocked the village and lit up the early morning sky and huge flames consumed the apartment building that housed only one occupant………….. Naruto Uzumaki.

As the flames lit up the sky ANBU's and most of the ninja's in the village raced towards the fire the first to reach the burning building were ANBU's Inu and Neko as they saw the flames consume the building their only thought was "_NARUTO!!"._

They both flashed through hand seals and both simultaneously shouted "Water-style: Water Dragon Jutsu" and at the same time two dragon made of water sped towards the burning building as the water doused the flames the two ninja's along with their teams quickly sped into the ruins looking for any sign of Naruto.

After an hour of searching both teams had given up there was no body left no sent to be picked up nothing. Coming out of the rubble they were met with the faces of the Hokage, Kurenai, Anko, Ayame, and Teuchi as they looked at them expectantly the two ninja's shook their heads.

At this the girls had tears running down their faces the little boy that they had looked upon as a little brother was gone they would never see him again he was dead.

It was a few hours later that Sarutobi was sitting in his chair in the Hokage's office silently. The whole thing seemed unreal to him there had to be some reason to cause all of this to happen but what.

He continued to brood upon the situation as he surveyed his office as his sights set themselves on the pictures of the past Hokage's or more specifically on the Yondaime's as he continued to look at the picture it was then that he noticed that the picture was slightly tilted to the right.

But that wasn't right all the pictures were normally all the same way unless………. "Of coarse you fool the seal" he mentally berated himself as he reached up to the picture it swoung open reavealing an empty hollow were three scrolls and a book was supposed to be.

He now had connected the dots the buring of the apartment building the missing scroll's and the book along with them not finding Naruto's body he had concluded that Naruto was still alive.

In the forest's surrounding Fire country Naruto was running as fast as he could he was heading straight towards Water country when he reached there he would try to get to Whirlpool country. All in all it would be a long time before anyone saw Naruto Uzumaki again.

**Yo Dmdarts here this is my second story I kinda have a block on how to continue my other one. Anyway I would appreciate it I get some reviews for this along with some idea's on how you guys would like this to go along with any idea's for my other fic**. **PIECE!! Also if you guys have any challenges feel free to submit them thanks.**


	2. Maelstrom's Rise

**Maelstrom's Rise**

**Part 1**

_**I don't own anything that relates to Naruto though I wished that I did.**_

**Keep in mind the Naruto was born four years before the rookies. I did this cause it helps with the pairing and also with his techniques.**

* * *

**Two Days Later.**

The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hizuren stood looking out of the window in his office in the early morning, the sun had not even peaked over the horizon as yet. As he was exhaling the smoke that he had pulled in from his pipe he felt a chakra signature appear within his office. Knowing who it was he braced himself for the news he was about to hear.

When the Dog-masked ANBU appeared in the office the Sandaime did not move he didn't even flinch he just spoke softly "Report Inu-san?". The Dog masked ANBU removed his mask from his face revealing the face of Kakashi Hatake son of the White Fang and student of the late Minato Namikaze he looked up at the Hokage " I lost the trail on the borders of Water country it seems that he's heading toward's the coastland he may be trying to get to one of the islands, it's a surprise that none of Kiri's ninja's picked him up".

The Sandaime signed sadly "There's nothing that we can do about it now, he is in Kiri's land, and we are not on pleasant terms with them it would be a big mistake to infiltrate their land for a retrieval mission". At this Kakashi looked at him in alarm and stood up quickly "Are we just going let him go on his own?". Sarutobi signed as he turned around to face Kakashi then sat in his chair and clasped his hands in front of him "I'm afraid that's all we can do for now……… but that does not mean that we'll stop searching". Kakashi looked at him for a moment before replying "But sir wouldn't it be better if you were to send my team to infiltrate Kiri to see if we can get him back……. You as well as I know that we are the best that ANBU has to offer why not send us?".

The Sandaime looked at Kakashi for a moment before answering " And on what mission would you have me tell the council along with my advisors especially Danzo you're going on…… you know missions more importantly ANBU missions to different Lands have to be thoroughly looked at before they are accepted more over…. a mission to Kiri a nation who we have no alliance or dealings with would be more looked at than any other."

At this Kakashi looked defeated for a moment before replying "Isn't there anything that we can do……….?". The Hokage swirled around in his chair and looked at the sun rising along the horizon and replied " At this point no……… there is nothing that we can do…. but I be giving you more missions along the area there he was last known to be… as for why he could be heading into Water country I have no idea, I don't know what was in the scrolls and letters that his parents left him so I have no idea".

At this Kakashi looked relieved "At least the search was not abandoned" he thought before looking up at the Sandaime "Permission to tell the others Hokage-sama?" He asked. Sarutobi looked at him for a moment before replying "Permission granted". At this Kakashi replaced his ANBU mask on his face and disappeared in a _Shushin._

As Kakashi left the Hokage turned back towards the window and looked at the rising sun it's ray were playing across the faces of the previous Hokage's on the mountain illuminating them almost like if they Gods. He looked at one face in particular it was the face of the Yondaime Hokage "What will happen now Minato will your son seek vengeance upon us for what happened to him….. or will he let it go… but if he chooses to attack Konoha then I will have no choice but to eliminate him".

As he said this a thunder cloud blocked the sun from view and blocked the suns rays from reaching the village as thunder began rolling………… as what looked as a perfect day seemingly went down the drain as rain began pouring down upon the village Sarutobi's last thought's as he looked out at the rain were "What are you up to…. Naruto?"

* * *

**Three Days Later**

Naruto hit the beach with a thud and rolled onto his back as he tried to catch his breath. He had read his mothers diary and had figured out the location to Whirlpool but it was nothing but a few islands left now. War had ravaged the country and left it bleeding his mother had decided to leave before it got worse she had headed to the best place she could think of…… Konoha. Shortly after she left the country was destroyed and the Uzumaki's who were still there were slaughtered she was the last…………. but now he was.

After he had read a few pages of his mother's diary he had found all his fathers notes in the training scroll while he was going through them. He had looked over the notes he took on sealing and created a crude one on his arm for all his belongings.

It was after this he decided that he would try to get to the island before trying to do any training he could not risk anyone coming across him…….. At least for now he thought.

It was after this he had decided he would try to build a raft instead of seeing if he could find anyone with a boat "no that would cause to many questions" he thought. It took him awhile but he had managed to make a sturdy raft that would hold his weight, after testing it out a few time he set off towards the island using a poorly made paddle to help him.

Now he was on the island…… but he was fricking tired. After catching his breath he slowly got up and headed inland. After about two hours he found a nice clearing next to a stream the had a waterfall at it's head.

He had caught a few fishes for his dinner and after a few minutes of gathering dry wood he had made a fire and stuck the fish on a couple pieces of wood and held them over the heat of the fire and roasted it.

After his dinner of fish he took out his father's training scroll along with his mother's now that he was on the island he could train without having to worry about anyone finding him.

When he unraveled his fathers scroll by the firelight and began to read it.

_6:00-7:00 Breakfast_

_7:00-9:00 Sealing Study/Practice_

_9:00-10:00 Chakra Control Training_

_11:00-12:00 Ninjutsu Practice_

_12:00-1:00 Lunch_

_1:00-3:00 Taijutsu ( Humming Bird Style)_

_3:00-4:00 Meditation/Chakra Control_

_4:00-5:00 Sealing Study/ Practice_

_5:00-6:00 Dinner Then Sleep_

_I know that a couple of things on here are repeated the reason for this is that both your mother and I had large chakra stores which I know we passed on to you that coupled with the Kyuubi sealed within you you'll definitely need the extra time to practice them oh yeah and a piece of advice alternate between your mother's training time and mine it'll help you to understand them both and it'll also be easier to switch between them in battle._

"Wow he really was a slave driver huh?" Naruto whispered. He looked at the scroll for a few moments before rolling it up and taking his mothers training scroll.

_6:00-7:00 Breakfast_

_7:00-8:00 Meditation_

_8:00-10:00 Kenjutsu Practice_

_10:00-12:00 Chakra Control_

_12:00-1:00 Lunch_

_1:00-3:00 Taijutsu Dragon Fist _

_3:00-5:00 Ninjutsu_

_5:00-6:00 Dinner Then Sleep._

_Naruto if you're just like me then you also have massive chakra store that coupled with your father's means you have a lot of chakra. Also you're an Uzumaki meaning you have tons of stamina and you can take a beating and still get back up. I don't know if your father mentioned it or not but you should be able to use the __**Kage Bunshin **__jutsu anything it learn you learn as well and since you have a lot of chakra coupled with the fact that you have Kyuubi you should be able to make a huge amount of them that should help you with learning both you father's style and mine along with the different training methods that we both use. Good luck Naru-chan I know that you'll be able to anything that you set your mind to._

He chuckled a bit at the last part he wondered if she had been alive if she would have called him that " She probably would" he mused in his head. After rolling up both scrolls he stripped of his clothes and went under the waterfall using it as a shower.

After taking a shower he unsealed his sleeping bag and got into it and laid there staring at the stars in the heavens above. "What would you have told me if you could see me here and now Tou-san…….. Kaa-san what would you tell me to do?" he whispered to the night air. Just before he fell asleep he whispered softly "Kaa-san…………… Tou-san watch over me I'll make sure I make you proud wherever you are" with that he fell asleep.

He had awoken before the sun had risen and decided to just spend his time reading his mothers Diary to past the time until he could begin his training.

As he continued reading the Diary he came to a particular passage about a hidden weapons store house on the training island. The training island according to his mother was where the Uzumaki's were brought to begin training with there sensei's after which they were tested if they had what it took to be ninja's He closed the book then got to thinking if he and followed his mother's direction's properly which he knew he did when that would mean that his was the training island….. which would mean that the weapon storehouse was on the island.

Whit that he quickly got up changed and set off to find the storehouse. After a couple of minutes of quick running he was looking all around for some sign of a house.

After a few moments he found what he was looking for it was a large two story building around it on the walls were the swirls that marked it as belonging to the Uzumaki clan. After observing the building for a few moments he went inside.

As he opened the door it let out a huge cloud of dust coughing and hacking a bit he went inside and what he saw amazed him the building did not have any floors just shelves lined along the walls straight up to the roof. On them were every ninja weapon he ever read about and more there were different types of swords like kodachi's, nodachi's and broadsword's were just a few of them. There was different types of shuriken some small some large and many of them had different weights same for the Kenai's.

After a lot of gaping and drooling at the different types of weapons he managed to get back his wits, and just took some training weight and a wooden Bokken or a training sword and some weighted kunai and shuriken for practice and left, all the while not noticing the glowing underneath the floorboards.

He reached back at his camp at exactly five thirty in the morning placing the equipment next to a log at the campsite he went to catch his breakfast and to get a drink.

After his breakfast he sat down with both his mother's and his father's technique scrolls and the training regiment that they both planned out for him. At the top of his father's he saw the jutsu his mother was taking the _**Kage Bunshin**_ jutsu " oh that's right this was the one Kaa-san was talking about everything a learn with this I automatically learn it too……. lets see if I can do it" he mused with that he got up and proceeded to follow the direction's and formed a Ram seal he focused his chakra to the minimal amount that he could as he was drawing out his chakra he remembered who taught him to draw upon his chakra.

_Flashback_

"_What will we be doing Anko-chan? Kurenai-chan?" a five year old Naruto chirped happy to be with his friends and not around the people who glared at him. "Well Naru-chan we'll be doing a little exercise to see if you can draw on the chakra we know you have……. allright this is what you do sit down close your eyes and fell deep inside of yourself feel for your energy when you do let me know"._

_Naruto did just as she said after a couple of minutes he felt it " I think I found it now what do I do Anko-chan". Anko just grinned and replied " Now you pull as much of it as you can". And boy did Naruto pull it. He began to glow blue then suddenly around him exploded with blue chakra it was dancing around him like a hurricane with him in it's eye the force of it was so powerful it pushed Anko and Kurenai away. Anko staggered to her feet and yelled " STOP PULLING ON IT TURN IT OFF!!!". It was faint but he still heard her and stopped and looked at Anko and Kurenai questioningly " did I do something wrong?". At this both Kurenai and Anko chuckled " Nah kid you did okay……… but you know what did means don't ya'?". Naruto looked at her sadistic grin and shuddered " No………. what?". At this her grin got even bigger " It means I get first shot at your training once you're older" she said sadistically._

_Flashback End_

" I'll see you guys again in the future" he promised himself in his mind. When he felt he had the amount he needed he opened his eyes and shouted "**Kage Bunshin"** at once there were three poofs of smoke and three solid clones appeared. All four of the Naruto's grinned at each other. Naruto then pulled out as much chakra as he could without passing out and shouted out **"Kage Bunshin"** at once the entire clearing was obscured with smoke when it blew away it revealed about a thousand clone if not more giving two of them the orders to organize and divide themselves and start working on the exercises his mother and his father had set for him. After seeing that they had organized themselves properly and had begun training he picked up his father's scroll and read the first jutsu on it. "Rasengan the highest point of chakra manipulation one can reach is an extremely powerful jutsu the steps are……………."

And with that Naruto began his training.

***************

* * *

**TWO YEARS LATER**

The setting sun's ray played across a clearing that looked as though someone had fought a war in it. Resting against a boulder was one Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze he had grown a lot in the past two years he looked exactly like his father in fact if anyone saw him from a distance they would have sworn that the feared Yondaime Hokage had returned from the dead.

His hair was shoulder length it was still spiky and no matter what he did it always stayed the same way. His face was slightly angular he had lost all of his baby fat from his face he had a thin nose that suited his face perfectly. Two bangs of hair framed his face and last but not least he still had those piercing blue eyes that seemed to make you feel that they could look into your soul.

All in all he was extreamly handsome but not it the pretty boy way he was more rugged, he had read what his father had said about fan girls and decided to wear a cloth mask over his face.

His body was well muscled but not in a bodybuilders way he was mainly built for speed. He had taken to wear his father's style clothes he had ANBU style pants on which was taped at the ankles and on his feet the had on the standard black shinobi sandals. He wore a fishnet armor shirt over which he had on a normal long sleeved shirt and over that he had on ANBU armor. He had also taken up wearing a sleeveless haori over his shirt over all he looked like a girls wet dream.

In his two years he had mastered everything that was in his parents scrolls even his father's famed Rasengan he had held off on learning the Haraishin because his father said he had to be at least around seventeen so that his body would be mature and have the training that he needed to execute the jutsu.

For his mother's techniques he had mastered everything she had left for him he had even managed to combine the Humming bird style taijutsu with his mother's Dragon fist style while the Humming bird style focused on dodging and retaliating with quick precise hit the Dragon style focused on landing hard and powerful blows making it also slow combining them took a huge amount of effort but the style now was devastating.

He was also now a first rate seal master having finished the books that his father had left him. All in all he was currently at Jounin level all he needed was experience and some more training and he would be at Kage level in about a couple of years.

After resting up he started heading towards the storage building he was going to stock up on his equipment then he was leaving the island since he had learned water walking he figured he'd just run to the main land………… he knew he wasn't going to gain his experience on the island.

As he was gathering his weapons and his other equipment the floor started to glow which went unnoticed by Naruto as he turned and started to walk towards the exit. Just as he reached the exit an explosive tag on the floor that had caught on fire seemingly from the glow detonated blowing the floor away sending him away in the abyss below.

Naruto groaned as he came to shaking his head he looked around and found himself in a cavern of some sort all around him were crystals after walking around for a while he came to the middle of the cavern where what he saw beyond amazed him.

Before him were two giant statues seemingly frozen in place the were of a massive Dragon which seemed to be in the process of moving upwards coiled around a Bird which had it's wings spread open in the act of taking off. Both statues were a thing of beauty they were both made of the glowing crystals that were found in the cavern.

As he got closer to them he saw a stone pedestal at their feet in the pedestal sheathed was a magnificent sword. It was a gleaming silver double bladed Souba. It's cross-guard was rectangular and gold, along it's blue and white handle there were the images of the sun, moon and that of a storm.

As he finished admiring the sword he noticed some writing on the face of the pedestal it said.

"_**After many feuds between themselves and their brother the Goddesses decided that they could no longer go on as such and decided to resolve the conflict between them and proceeded to look for their brother, who at the time was also looking for them as he also wanted to end the conflicts between them. And as such the three Gods Susano, Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi decided to bless one family as their avatars while also giving them a holy gift it would serve to remind them every time they looked towards earth the would see the descendants and their gift to them and they would remember their vow to one another and keep the peace. And so it was that the Uzumaki clan was chosen and gifted with the Blade of the Storm God, the blade itself was heated by Amaterasu's hottest rays and forged in Tsukuyomi moonlight rays and then cooled by Susano himself it is said that the blade was the very embodiment of Susano's power along with the blade the clan was also given two guardians who it was said would guard over them for all eternity. The Uzumaki clan gladly received their gift and resolved to never use the blade for the Wrong purposes. Since they were in a time of peace the head of the Clan hid the Blade away along with the Guardians in time they faded only when the peace of the world is threatened will a Uzumaki find the blade but he has to be worthy to be able have both the Guardians to follow him and the blade to recognize him"**_

As he finished reading Naruto was in awe of the blade " A worthy Uzumaki huh" he whispered as he grasped the handle of the blade and pulled.

The blade come out easily as he held it in his hand he could not help but admire it. As he was looking it over the blades began to rotate and began to spin faster and faster as it pulled his hand making him point the sword towards the heavens.

Outside around the island a giant Whirlpool had rapidly formed it's edges reaching towards the coast of Kiri. Dark thunder clouds encompassed the entire sky and suddenly a thunder storm began.

Along the coast of Kiri a group of rebels of the bloodline purge stood up and looked on in awe of the phenomenon in front of them and what the saw next shocked them to their very core along with their leader Mei Terumi.

A massive tornado which seemed to be made up of water, wind, lighting, and even snow and ice reached down to the ground.

**Naruto Ground Zero**

The tornado attached itself to the spinning blade in his hand but he was speechless, with the roar of the tornado he did not even notice the statues had cracked and fell apart revealing a blue and white glowing Dragon along with a blood red colored Phoenix the Dragon took of upwards on the left side of the tornado glowing white as the Phoenix did the same on the right glowing blood red. The Dragon let out a massive echoing roar as the Phoenix let out a loud cry as they streaked up towards the heavens it became silent eerily so then suddenly they turned back and sped towards Naruto and drove straight to him as the entire island was blanketed in white. The last thing Naruto remembered was two voices in his head saying _"You have been judged and founded to be worthy"._

* * *

**There chapter two finished. Hope you guys liked it please review tell what you think. Also shout out to Namikaze09 and too Nirvana12 thanks for the help guys also to anyone reading this check out Nmikaze09's fic's there great. And last but not least anyone know the Japanese saying for the jutsu's can you send me them that would be most appreciated. And please people review tell me what you think. Also if you are wondering about the sword look up Kadaj's from Final Fantasy 7 the Movie Advent Children it's Like that but Looks way different.**


	3. Maelstroms Rise Pt 2

**Maelstrom's Rise**

**Part 2**

**I don't own anything in relation to Naruto.**

He was floating that much he was sure of it felt so good to be spread eagle like this and feel as thought you're on a cloud, just letting go letting nothing get to you …………. the feeling of being free was _"So good"_ he mused and still he dare not open his eyes as soon as he did he thought that this feeling would go away. _"Naruto……… Naruto… open your eyes come on kid open your eyes"_ an feminine angelic voice rung through his head it sounded so soft and delicate so sweet…… he knew he could not ignore the voice and decided to open them.

He was a mountain more precisely he was near the edge below him was just an endless expanse of water, looked like he was looking out at………. sea. He stared out at the sea for a moment then turned around.

In the middle of the clearing on top of the mountain were three figures all of them shining brightly, so brightly in fact he could not look at them deciding to see if being closer to them would help him to see them he moved forward cautiously then stopped in front of them and he asked "Who are you three?".

At this the three figures chuckled and a male voice answered "You don't know?........ then we'll show you". At this the three of them started to glow brighter and brighter until they exploded in a flash of light momentarily blinding Naruto.

When the light show died down Naruto opened his eyes and blinked them rapidly to get use to his surroundings again and what he saw was a completely different landscape than the one he game into. Right now it looked like he was in a cross between three worlds, one part consisted of a raging storm roaring over the sea, it was massive all the poaring rain, hail, the thunder and lighting…… he was in awe turning to were the storm seem to have faded into a different world.

The sun seemed to be shining brightly over a tranquil forest as he looked he could feel the heat from the sun increase and slowly……. ever so slowly, to him the heat started to increase as it did the forest instantaneously seemed to have caught on fire. The fire continued to raze the forest……… but even though it continued to burn, the heat still seemed to rise and suddenly a small dark spot appeared in the middle of the raging forest fire. It continued to grow until all the red-white flames seemed to be over taken by the dark ones and the forest was over taken by the dark flames. As he seemingly came to the end of this world it faded into another.

It was a breath taking scene of the moon over a calm sea. It's rays were sparkling over the calm water of the sea, he moved closer to the edge he saw his reflection on the tranquil water, as he continued to look at his reflection he saw himself as he found out about his parents that day in the Hokage's office, he continued to look on in amazement as he saw his entire life……. his training in the years following after he had left the village after he got out of his shock he immediately raised his head towards the sky or more specifically the moon and found nothing. He turned his head back to the surface of the water and saw the reflection of the moon as he continued to look at it the moon faded away showing him his face he looked as he seemingly started to age until he was about he went from his current age of nine to about to round about fifteen then his own face grinned at him…….. he scrambled away from the edge of the water not wanting to see anymore.

He turned around and saw that this part of the landscape had seemingly faded back into the storm raging over the sea as he looked around more closely he saw that he was standing in the center of the three worlds which were surrounding the clearing on which he was standing on. He stood there trying to make sense of what had happed to him but he could not make any sense of where he was right now. He was practically ready to pull his hair out in frustration when that same angelic voice that woke him up called out to him again "_It seems that you saw everything in the scenes before you hmmmm…… Naruto-kun?"._

At this he looked around startled at the sound of the voice he saw nothing……… deciding to call out he said trembling "Who's out there?". All he got to his question was a small chuckle before he could shout again he could hear the sound of footsteps though he could not tell how many he definitely knew it was more than one……. He turned to the sound of the footsteps and his jaw dropped in amazement.

The storm over the sea seemed to warp and come down into the clearing that he was currently standing in all the elements of the storm swirled around forming a human figure as the figure was finished forming the storm blew away from the figure revealing it to Naruto. It was a man, he looked like someone who belonged to a noble house he wore a pure white regal kimono which was decorated with a storm that was raging above a sea. On his feet he had on a pair of wooden getas his eyes then traveled to his face the man had long and sleek black hair that reached down to his shoulder he had a thin nose that looked good on his slightly angular face which was devoid of any kind fat and he was clean shaving and his eyes were black and slightly wild but were filled with warmth.

Naruto was about to speak but another set of footsteps cut him off he turned and saw the moons ray creating a sort of walkway to the clearing that Naruto and the man were currently standing in and on the walkway a figure was forming and even as it was forming it continued to walk making the footsteps sound softly when the figure finished forming it revealed itself as a woman. She was, if Naruto had to count one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his short life. she had an hourglass figure with perfect hips, and long luscious legs, her skin was pale creamy white, on her feet she wore a pair of flat silver slippers. Her kimono was black with silver moons and stars embroidered upon it and her face was perfect, with luscious lips, long lashes and warm black eyes as she stepped into the clearing she nodded to the man who nodded back at her then turned to Naruto they both seemed to be waiting for another person so Naruto decided to just wait to see what they had to say.

There was another pair of footsteps coming to the clearing in the middle of the three worlds as Naruto turned he saw another woman. Unlike the woman from before she had smooth lightly tanned skin, and a hourglass figure most women would kill for. She had on a white kimono which had on designs of a sun with burning red-white and black flames on her feet she had on a pair of small flat red and gold slippers. Her sleek and shiny hair was done up into a elegant bun at the back of her head, her face was smooth and breathtakingly beautiful her lips her golden colored eyes her cheeks and lashes everything on her was perfect. She stopped and stood in between the man and woman in the clearing and after nodding at them both turned her attention to Naruto.

She was the first one to speak after a moment of silence ** "I suppose that we should introduce ourselves to you I am Amaterasu the man you see next to me is my brother Susanoo and the woman next to him is my sister Tsukuyomi and as I'm sure that you've guessed it by now that we're the ones the writing under the sword spoke about". **At the sound of the voice Naruto knew that she was the one who was calling out to him from before and his eyes widened then stared at them in slight confusion "Not to be disrespectful or anything but what would three God's want with me?".

At this Susanoo spoke up **"The blade that you drew holds powers that all three of us here have bestowed upon it those powers are what you've seen and experienced when you came to this realm. The Blade in essence became a part of you soul itself it will only obey you….. only allow you to wield it and it will protect you". **At this point Tsukuyomi choose to speak up **"War is coming Naruto-kun……. The small bit of piece that the elemental countries have at the moment will be shattered in an instant………. many lives will be lost this was will make all wars that have come before it pale in comparison to the destruction that it will cause. You have been chosen as the wielder of our power to stop it"**. At this Naruto looked at them in alarm "Why would you entrust a task as important as this to me isn't there someone better out there someone stronger?".

At this Amaterasu smiled **"You were chosen because of your heart, the fact that you are the descendant of both the Uzumaki's and the Namikaze's……. the descendant the "winds and waves" along with the "great whirlpool" it is in your blood….. combine them to bring the great Maelstrom which you were named after to stop the war before it starts".**

At this Naruto became silent and bowed his head to the three Gods on front of him for a moment then raised his head to reveal his eyes burning with determination "I thank you for bestowing upon me these gifts…… I promise you that I will stop the war before it begins and causes the destruction of the elemental nations".

At this Susanoo grinned **"We knew we could have counted on you…… we can't become involved in the affairs of humans and tell you why it will happen but this much……. the warning and the gifts to help you stop the destruction we can do….. now it is time for you to go……. remember learn as much as you can about your sword and the Guardians those summoning contracts you have now, also we've had to increase the growth of your body to handle the strain of wielding the blade…….. so you should look at least like you're fourteen years old and one finale thing try to make peace with your prisoner if the two of you can work together you will have a greater chance to accomplish stopping the war before it starts".**

At this Naruto bowed before the three Gods before him "I thank you again for the gifts and everything that you've helped me with and I will to everything in my power to stop the coming destruction and war" with that he faded out from the plane he was one and disappeared.

As he left the combination three world began to shine brightly and Susanoo turned towards his sisters "**Do you think that he can stop the war from coming"** at this question they both looked at each other and nodded and Amaterasu spoke up **"I think the he can after all he is a testament to the piece between us and if the peace between us has kept for so long I think that he can establish a permanent peace across the elemental nations that will last forever".** Then with a blinding flash they along with seemingly combined worlds disappeared.

**Kiri Rebels Camp**

With a groan Naruto opened his eyes and tried keyword tried to sit up when he failed he decided to instead lay back and observe his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was that he was in a tent, and that he was bandaged up from head to toe with a groan he raised his hands up to his head to try to ease the pounding in it. Just as his hand touched his forehead the tent opening moved straining to look and see who it was he barely caught a glimpse of someone with glasses before the vanished running out the way that they had come in.

He laid there with thousands of thoughts running through his head "_Where am I? I know that I'm not on the island so where am I? Am I being held prisoner? If I am by who?"._ His thought however were cut off when a group of people walked into the tent as they came through he saw that they were being led by….. a Goddess.

It was the only way to describe the woman in front of him, she had red russet colored hair which was pulled up into an elegant topknot on the top of her head a small bang came down from the top of her head to cover her right eye, said eyes were a beautiful jade green, she had long lashes, a small nose and luschious lips which had blue lipstick on them, all of which were perfect for her face, she had on a full body fishnet suit he could tell because they were showing out at her legs and her arm, over that she had on a dark shirt and over that she had on a blue standard jounin jacket, as his eyes traveled down her frame he saw that she had long sexy legs that seem to go on forever. All in all with her hourglass figure and all her other attributes Naruto knew the woman in front of him was the epitome of beauty.

As he was surveying her she was also surveying him deciding to break the silence she decided to speak "Who are you?" she asked.

"_Even her voice sound like it should belong to a goddess"_ he mused. Deciding to use his full name he answered "My name is Naruto……… Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze".

The effect was instantaneous everyone became silent and the tension began to rise "Uzumaki-Namikaze?" an old man in the back whispered. "Who are your parents child?". At this everyone made sure that they listened.

"My mother was Kushina Uzumaki she was from Whirlpool and my father was……….. the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze". At this all the ninja young and old in the room stared at him in shock. Any shinobi worth their salt knew who the Yondaime Hokage was.

The deeds of "_Konoha's Kiroi no Senko "_ (Konoha's Yellow Flash) were well known in the ninja world especially his technique the famed "_Haraishin no Jutsu" _(Flying Thunder God Jutsu).

At this the beautiful red haired woman in front of him spoke up "And what would the son of the famed Yellow flash doing all the way out here especially near Kiri hmmm?".

At this Naruto looked up at the and spoke "Can I speak to your leader I'll tell him what he wants to know as long as it's not too personal". At this all eyes turned towards the woman in the front of him as though they were waiting for an answer, she looked at Naruto for a second before motioning them out.

"Now that they're gone what are you doing here" she spoke, her voice was filled with authority and firm, and Naruto knew from her voice that she was not someone to be toyed with so he spoke up.

"Can I at least know your name before we start and are you really the leader of this group?" he asked.

"Yes I'm the leader of this group and my mane is Mei…… Mei Terumi and now I'll repeat the question if you really are who you say you are what are you doing all the way out here in Kiri".

"Shining Beauty huh? That's a perfect name for you….. as for why I'm here-". From there he proceeded to tell her everything that had happened to him minus the fact that he held the Kyuubi and his summoning contracts and his blade which he noticed was braced up against the wall next to the futon that he was currently on of coarse.

All the while he was telling his tail he noticed that Mei's face was frowning and he knew that some part of his story did not add up and she would either force him to tell her the truth or leave it alone.

As he finished his story Mei looked at him unflinchingly and spoke "You're not telling me everything are you?".

At this Naruto inwardly cringed and spoke "What makes you say that, what would I have to hide from you?".

She looked at him for a moment to see if he was just pulling her strings before she answered "The fact that if you story was true then you would be what nine years old now…… not looking like a fourteen year old….. that and the fact that what you just told me had nothing to do with the huge light show that lit up the sky yesterday so are you going to come clean with me or are you just going to tell me some other set of lies again?".

Naruto's eyes widened he had completely forgotten what Susanoo had told him about his body he then signed and asked her "What would you have done? I don't even know you along with the rest of the people outside how can I know that whatever else I tell you won't be used against me? How can I know that you won't just give me up to Konoha? Moreover I doubt you'll believe what I tell you".

Mei looked at him for a few moments then spoke "All I can do is promise that whatever I or anyone else here hears about you they won't say anything………. and further more I give you my word as the leader of the rebel forces of Kiri that I won't turn you in to Konoha or use you as a bargaining chip in any way".

At this he looked at her for a moment, he looked directly into her beautiful jade eyes to see if he could find any trace of lies or any sign of deceit seeing none he decided that he would tell her everything about himself and he did. He told her all about him being the Kyuubi container, he told her all about the loneliness all the glares, the hatred, he then told her about his training his meeting with Susanoo, Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi along with everything about himself.

After everything she heard Mei looked at him closely then right into his eyes they met in a stare down that lasted for a few minutes until she broke it and stood up and walked around the fuuton until she was right in front of him and she knelt down and sat with her legs folded under her in front of him. After a minute she spoke "I believe you……… I don't know why but there's something in me that compels me and makes me believe you…….. and I am going to trust that feeling……. And that leads me to a request that I would like to make to you".

At this Naruto looked at her "A request? What kind of request?".

She looked at him then spoke "To make you understand my request I'll have to tell you why we are Kiri's rebel forces and exactly why we are going against Kiri's government or more specifically the Mizukage".

Seeing that he was paying close attention to every word she had spoken so far she continued.

"In his last years as the Mizukage, the Sandaime after the ending of the Third Great Ninja War started something that would lead ultimately to the genocide of many of the bloodline clans of Kirigakure. He said that _**"The bloodline clans all have the urge to fight it's in their blood, they'll never be able to live in peace as long as Kiri has the bloodline clans in it's village it will never experience peace"**_ it was only a few years later that speech that he disappeared no one had ever seen his face because of his mask, it is said that only his most trusted individuals could see his real face so no one ever knew what he looked like".

"The reign of the Yondaime Mizukage his name was Yagura, started in peace he was a man that was soft spoken and we know that when he started as the Yondaime he really wanted peace, he was also a jinchuuriki much like yourself, he was the container of the Three Tailed Turtle. But shortly two years into his reign he changed and suddenly he began to order the killings of all the bloodline clans in Kiri and with the shinobi along with the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist backing him he began an all out genocide against the bloodline clans".

As she continued her story Naruto's heart went out to her and to the rest of the clans and the people who were more than likely innocent who were caught of in the senseless genocide that the Yondaime Mizukage started.

"As the clans soon went into hiding he started the Bloody Graduation exams in which the ninja's who were of graduation age had to participate in, in the exam the gennin's were forced to slaughter their classmates without mercy and only those that were left were given higher training, the kids their forced to butcher their own teammates their friends but no one had any power to go against anything that the Yondaime Mizukage did".

"As this became routine the mist began to be known as the "Bloody Mist" and as the ninja's became more battle hardened and brutal the village became just as it's nick name suggested "The Village Of The Bloody Mist". Soon many the shinobi council could not condone the brutality anymore and began to seek out the hidden clans to help them end Yagura's reign. They along with any shinobi who were against the brutal ways joined them and pretty soon we started stealth tactics against Yagura and the ninja's who were loyal to him but it was no use".

"They were just too powerful……… we had decided to do an all out attack on him……… and everything seemed to be going with us because the day before Zabuza Momochi a member of the Seven Swordsmen had attempted along with some of his followers to kill the Mizukage but he failed and fled the country with the hunter squads hot on his trail……. We decided that now was the time for us to strike when they were they weakest and we attacked them with all the force that we had. We backed them into the corner and it looked as though we could win until Yagura began to call on the power of his bijuu".

"With the full force of the Three Tailed Turtle with him he along with the shinobi he had left defeated us and forced us to flee along with the council which had supported us, and soon afterwards the hunter squads returned he had not been able to catch Momochi. With the hunter squads returned and their shinobi recuperating Yagura put the village in lockdown…….. the last news that we heard from inside of Kiri was that the Kaguya clan had attempted to massacre the village but they ended up being wiped out".

"All this leads me to the request that I want to make of you…….. will you help us bring back Kiri to it's past glory will you help us against Yagura?".

Naruto looked deep in thought for a moment "I will help you……… to massacre innocent lives like that is not right I will do all that I can within my power to help you stop Yagura".

At this Mei looked at Naruto happily "She had hoped that he would accept her request to help them and the fact that he was handsome was a bonus in her book "_Who knows maybe at the end of this we may we can be more than acquaintances" _she mused. She got up and kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush heavily then walked towards the tent opening then looked back at him "When you're rested and at your full strength I want to see just what to can do in terms of battle".

At this Naruto looked at her in interest "And how are you going to be determining that" he asked her. At this she smirked at him "Why by fighting me all out of coarse".

**Well there you have it people. Next time Naruto vs Mei who will win? Then into a civil war. Well big shout out to Namikaze09 thanks for the help dude. Anyway people you know the drill please review let me know what you think. JA NE!!!**


End file.
